De Amêndoas e Rosas
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR. Era penoso o futuro que se descortinava diante deles, mas o amor que tinham era o combustível para enfrentá-lo. Saint Seiya Omega. Shiryu x Shunrei. Ryuhou.
1. Chapter 1

**Considerações iniciais: **Desejo fazer uma fic do Ômega desde que o anime começou, mas ainda é cedo. Preciso ver mais, conhecer melhor os personagens novos, conhecer melhor o dia-a-dia da Palaestra. Enfim, falta material. Mas de Shiryu e Shunrei eu entendo! Então, quando eu ainda estava sob o efeito do episódio do Ryuhou, nasceu essa fic! Haha!Os fatos acerca da perda dos sentidos do Shiryu não ficaram muito claros no episódio, então eu meio que inventei coisas para preencher o que não sabia. Acho que ficou fofinha! É isso! Boa leitura!

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao tio Kurumada, à Toei e aos japas lá. Os demais personagens são meus, meus, meus!**

**DE AMÊNDOAS E ROSAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

Tinham prometido a ela que nos próximos anos não haveria guerra. O Mestre jurara que quem sobrevivesse à guerra contra Hades, teria duzentos anos de paz adiante. Ela acreditou. Até o dia em que ele teve de partir outra vez. Dessa vez ela não chorou, não protestou. Sofreu, é verdade. Mas para ele dedicou um sorriso e desejou-lhe boa sorte, rogando a Deus que o protegesse. Ele voltaria. Ele sempre voltava, afinal. Ainda mais agora que estavam casados e tinham um filho, nascido há dez meses, e a quem deram o nome de Ryuhou. Não tinha uma saúde muito boa, mas era lindo e adorável, tinha os traços do pai, e herdara os olhos da mãe.

Pôs o bebê nos braços de Shiryu e se comoveu quando ele segurou o menino junto ao peito.

– Meu filho – ele murmurou consternado –, seu pai vai voltar, não importa o que aconteça.

Ele beijou o garotinho, que se agarrou a uma mecha do cabelo do pai. Gentilmente, Shiryu soltou as mãozinhas dele do seu cabelo e entregou-o à mãe, e disse:

– Eu volto, Shunrei. Por vocês dois.

– Eu sei, Shi – ela disse. – Acredito nisso. Nós vamos esperar, não, é Ryu?

O garotinho deu um sorriso adorável como se entendesse o que a mãe dizia. Shiryu deu novamente um beijo nele e em seguida beijou a esposa, pôs a caixa de Pandora nas costas e partiu.

Ela só teve notícias dele muitos dias depois, quando ligaram do Japão avisando que ele estava no hospital. Já esperava por isso. Era de praxe depois das batalhas, sempre tão duras. Mas ela sempre se sentia grata por ele sobreviver. Se estivesse vivo, tudo bem, nada importava. Pegou a mala que já tinha deixado arrumada na expectativa da notícia, colocou mais algumas coisas que julgou necessárias e os objetos de uso diário. Pegou Ryuhou, deu-lhe um banho, arrumou-o, amamentou-o e partiu, trancando a casa, que agora estava reformada e maior, do jeito que ela sempre tinha sonhado. Shiryu fizera as reformas ele mesmo, sempre fora jeitoso com as coisas domésticas e consertava tudo sozinho. Tinha até aprendido a trabalhar com madeira e entalhara num tronco um dragãozinho para Ryu montar, no lugar do tradicional cavalinho que as crianças normais teriam.

Desembarcou no Japão e foi direto para o hospital, carregando o filho. Lá, foi recebida por uma Saori extremamente pálida e com uma expressão de sofrimento que não a agradou. Abraçaram-se longamente sem dizer nada.

– Mas como está grande esse rapazinho! – Saori esforçou-se para sorrir e brincar com Ryuhou.

– É, eles crescem muito rápido. Como está Kouga? – Shunrei perguntou, referindo-se ao menino que Saori criava e que, desconfiava ela, era filho da deusa. Ela só não entendia o porquê de esconder esse fato. O garotinho de cabelos vermelhos era pouco mais velho que Ryuhou e tinha uns olhos expressivos que lembravam os de Seiya...

– Ele está bem – Saori disse e Shunrei notou que ela segurou o braço direito com uma expressão de dor. "Ela também se machucou..." observou Shunrei em pensamento. – Shina está com ele agora. Mas você não veio de Rozan para isso, claro. Venha, vou levá-la para ver Shiryu.

Shunrei acompanhou a deusa. Quando pararam em frente à unidade de tratamento intensivo, Ryuhou imediatamente reconheceu o pai, mesmo com todos aquele fios e tubos ligados a ele.

– Papá – o garotinho gritou. Shunrei sorriu.

– É a única coisa que ele sabe falar – ela disse. – É apegado demais ao pai. Mas me diga, Saori, qual é a real situação do Shi?

– Não é nada boa, Shunrei, infelizmente. Sinto muito, de verdade.

– O que houve?

– Ele perdeu todos os sentidos.

– Todos? – surpreendeu-se Shunrei. Não estava preparada para isso. Shiryu sempre voltava cego ou seriamente machucado, mas perder todos os sentidos assim? Era uma situação que ela não conseguia sequer imaginar.

– Sim – Saori assentiu com pesar.

– Sem possibilidade de recuperação?

– Os médicos ainda não sabem, não conseguem determinar a causa da perda e por isso não sabem como curá-lo.

– Eu realmente sinto muito, Shunrei. Se você quiser ficar lá em casa com ele, até se recuperar...

– Não, obrigada – ela disse, resoluta. – Assim que os médicos disserem que ele pode viajar, nós voltaremos para casa. Eu, ele e o dragãozinho aqui. Lá é o nosso lugar. Só gostaria de ficar na sua casa enquanto ele estiver aqui. Ryu é calminho, não vamos incomodar.

– Claro que sim. E Kouga vai adorar brincar com ele. Aliás, estou indo para casa agora. Se quiser ir conosco, tudo bem.

– Irei sim. Preciso deixar as nossas coisas lá e Ryu precisa descansar um pouco também. Depois voltaremos para cá.

Quando voltou ao hospital, Shunrei conversou longamente com os médicos encarregados do caso de Shiryu, mas todos disseram a mesma coisa: ele ficaria assim para sempre. Era como se a perda gradual dos sentidos que ocorria com a idade tivesse atingido o rapaz num segundo, sem possibilidade de recuperação. Que ele voltasse sem enxergar já era comum, Shunrei estava acostumada. Só que dessa vez ele também não ouviria, não sentiria os cheiros, os gostos, não teria nenhuma sensação tátil. Era como estar morto em vida, disseram-lhe os médicos. Mas ela sabia que não era bem assim. Sabia que ele estava ali dentro, lutando com todas as forças para se recuperar. E ele ia conseguir. Ele ia voltar a sentir o cheirinho do óleo de amêndoas que ela passava em Ryuhou, ia voltar a sentir o cheiro da água de rosas com que ela se perfumava, ia sentir o gosto da sua comida, dos seus beijos, ia ouvir sua voz sussurrando o quanto ela o amava.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao tio Kurumada, à Toei e aos japas lá. Os demais personagens são meus, meus, meus!**

**DE AMÊNDOAS E ROSAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

Capítulo II

Depois de uma breve passagem pela mansão Kido, Shunrei e Shiryu voltaram para Rozan. Ela se desdobrava entre os cuidados com o filho e com o marido e procurava levar uma vida normal com eles, na medida do possível. Apesar de privado dos sentidos, Shiryu continuava teimoso e em diversas ocasiões ela o encontrou tentando tatear pela casa. Temendo que ele sofresse algum acidente, especialmente com o fogão, ela passou a fechar a porta que separava a cozinha do resto da casa, além de tirar da sala e do quarto todos os objetos que pudessem machucá-lo, deixando que ele circulasse livremente por esses cômodos. Shiryu andava vacilante, uma vez que mesmo descalço não conseguia sentir direito o chão onde pisava, mas insistia em andar sozinho.

Durante o tempo que passou em Tóquio, Shunrei comprou todos os livros que julgou serem úteis para o caso de Shiryu e neles descobriu que massagens diárias com óleos aromáticos mornos, especialmente o de canela, podiam ajudar a estimular o tato. Associava essas massagens com a moxabustão e em pouco tempo notou alguma melhora no tato de Shiryu, pois algumas vezes ele parecia sentir o calor do óleo e da moxa.

Com o tempo, passou a levar Shiryu para breves passeios ao redor da casa, estimulando-o a andar sobre as diferentes texturas do solo: pedra, areia, grama. Esses pequenos passeios eram bons também para Ryuhou, que estava aprendendo a caminhar.

Apenas algumas semanas mais tarde, Shunrei sentiu-se segura para começar a levar Shiryu até a cachoeira, pois tinha lido em um dos livros que a força da água também poderia ajudar. Deixava que o marido ficasse por vários minutos embaixo da cachoeira, enquanto ela ficava por perto, brincando na água com Ryuhou. O menino gostava de água desde que nasceu e adorava quando a mãe o levava para a cachoeira. Numa dessas brincadeiras na cachoeira, Shunrei pensou ter ouvido a risada de Shiryu e sobressaltou-se. Tinha sido só impressão ou ela tinha mesmo ouvido? Continuou banhando o bebê, que dava risadinhas gostosas quando ela lhe molhava o cabelo. Outra vez teve a sensação de ouvir a risada de Shiryu. Apurou os ouvidos e escutou:

"Shunrei, você pode me ouvir?"

Olhou para ele fixamente e ouviu de novo:

"Shunrei, você pode me ouvir?"

Ela tinha ouvido a voz de Shiryu alta e clara, embora ele não tivesse sequer mexido os lábios. Shunrei alegrou-se, mas não soube como responder. Não adiantaria falar, nem assentir com um gesto, porque ele não podia ver ou ouvir, então se concentrou. Tinha de haver um jeito de responder através da mente. Pensou na fé que tinha quando orava e em como Shiryu contou que com essa fé ela conseguira desconcentrar Máscara da Morte, e procurou focar-se.

"Sim, eu ouço", respondeu em pensamento.

Shiryu não pareceu reagir. Ela tentou de novo.

"Eu posso ouvi-lo, meu amor".

Agora Shiryu sorriu.

"Acho que encontramos um jeito", ele pensou e ela imediatamente captou o pensamento dele.

"Parece que sim, meu amor!" ela respondeu com a mente, sentindo uma alegria difícil de mensurar. Agora poderia conversar novamente com Shiryu e saber a opinião dele quando precisasse tomar decisões que envolvessem o filho.

"Você pode sentir o Ryuhou também?", ela concentrou-se e perguntou a ele.

"Posso sentir que ele está aqui e está feliz. Não é uma sensação física, é espiritual, mas eu posso".

Shunrei conduziu Shiryu até a beirinha do lago e sentou-o, colocando Ryuhou no colo dele.

"Eu te amo tanto, Shiryu", ela disse em pensamento e beijou-o. Ele não podia sentir o beijo fisicamente, não sentia o toque, o gosto ou o calor dos lábios dela, mas repetiu para si mesmo que era só uma questão de tempo.

"Eu também te amo. Eu amo vocês dois", ele respondeu. "E eu vou lutar para voltar a ser o que eu era. Não quero que o meu filho cresça com o pai desse jeito".

Shunrei envolveu os dois com os braços.

"Nós queremos que você fique bom, mas saiba que te amamos de qualquer forma, meu bem".

"Eu sei, minha querida. Eu sei. Como ele está agora?".

"Ele está grande e pesado, já fala papá e mamã, e já está dando os primeiros passinhos", ela disse, orgulhosa, e começou a desembaraçar com os dedos os longos cabelos de Shiryu.

"Gostaria muito de poder vê-lo outra vez", ele disse.

"Você vai conseguir. Tenho muita fé que vai."

"Meu filho querido", Shiryu queria tocar o rostinho do menino, mas com quase nenhuma sensibilidade, tinha medo de machucá-lo.

"Agora vamos para casa voltar para casa", Shunrei disse. "Se esfriar e ainda estivermos aqui, Ryuhou pode adoecer".

Os três voltaram para casa. Shiryu e Shunrei sentiam-se plenamente felizes com a descoberta de que agora podiam se comunicar e passaram os dias seguintes procurando aperfeiçoar essa comunicação mental. Shiryu estimulou Shunrei a praticar meditação todos os dias para desenvolver melhor a concentração e isso estava funcionando. Shunrei já conseguia sentir os pensamentos do marido e respondê-los sem dificuldade. Notou também que começava a sentir o filho quando um dia percebeu que ele tinha dificuldade de respirar, antes mesmo de ele começar a chorar. O problema respiratório de Ryuhou de vez em quando atacava e ela precisava estar sempre atenta, mas fora isso, ele era um menino adorável.

Certa vez, descuidou-se dele por poucos minutos enquanto fazia o almoço e ouviu Shiryu "gritar" o nome do garotinho. Correu até lá e viu Ryu parado, olhando fixamente para o pai.

"Ele parou, não parou?", Shiryu perguntou. "Senti que ele estava fazendo algo perigoso".

"Sim, ele está parado, olhando para você", ela disse, intrigada. "Eu acho que ele pode ouvir você... Cantarole a musiquinha do panda. É a preferida dele".

Mentalmente, Shiryu cantou. E Ryuhou sorriu para o pai, agitando os bracinhos na expectativa de que ele o pegasse no colo.

"Ele pode ouvir, sim", Shunrei constatou, e pegou o menino, colocando-o nos braços do pai e abraçando ambos.

A casa no topo da montanha tornou-se um refúgio de tranquilidade e silêncio, com seus três habitantes que se comunicavam através da mente, do cosmo, do amor, de seja lá o que fosse.

O único problema de Shunrei era se policiar para não falar com Ryuhou sempre com a mente, afinal o garotinho precisava ouvir os sons para aprender a falar. Então ela dedicava parte do seu dia a ele, lendo historinhas, contando lendas chinesas ou falando sobre as batalhas que o pai enfrentara e do avô que ele não conhecera, mas do qual devia se orgulhar.

No aniversário de um ano de Ryuhou, Shunrei fez um bolinho e os três cantaram "Parabéns" silenciosamente. Shiryu comeu o bolo e, apesar de não sentir o gosto, imaginou-o a partir da descrição de Shunrei que fizera: era de chocolate, com recheio de geleia de amora que ela mesma fizera. Agora ele dependia demais da memória para lembrar-se dos gostos, cheiros e faces. Foi difícil no começo, mas agora, quando Shunrei falava que tinha passado óleo de amêndoas em Ryu, era quase como se ele pudesse sentir a fragrância suave. Acabou por dar-se conta do quanto a mente era poderosa e quase sentia um gosto quando pensava nele, ainda que suas papilas gustativas não pudessem realmente captar os sabores dos alimentos.

Ao longo de mais alguns anos, melhorou consideravelmente do tato, e podia identificar temperaturas e texturas, ainda que de forma rudimentar. Aprendeu a controlar a intensidade dos movimentos, de forma que já tocava Ryuhou sem medo. E certa vez, notou que seu corpo reagiu às massagens de Shunrei da forma que ele achava que não seria mais capaz de reagir. A partir desse dia a massagem terapêutica transformou-se em algo muito mais interessante...

Quando Ryuhou completou cinco anos, Shiryu teve uma conversa com Shunrei.

"Sabe, meu amor, eu acho que o destino dele é ser um cavaleiro como eu e o avô".

Shunrei deu uma risadinha.

"Acha que eu não sei disso?", ela retrucou. "Eu tinha essa sensação desde que ele nasceu. E quando ele começou a se comunicar com você, eu tive certeza. Bom, se esse é o destino dele, que se há se fazer? Enquanto Deus me der força, estarei aqui para ele assim como estou para você".

**FIM**

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa ficzinha singela! Agora ela está sendo traduzida para espanhol pela Lannyluck! É muita 'chiqueza', meu bem! :)_

_Beijins, povo!_


End file.
